Three Things
by thepottertimes
Summary: Dean takes note of three things that tend to happen when he falls in love.
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone! I have been writing fanfiction for a couple of years now, but I haven't published them until recently... so this is one of the first Deamus fics I've ever written, and I'm kind of proud of it. I am by no means a professional writer, and I tend to make some grammar mistakes. I tried my best to go through and get rid of the mistakes, but nobody is perfect lol. Anywayyyyy I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Also, I don't own any of these characters or any of the HP franchise (I wish I did though, how cool would that be?)**

* * *

Dean Thomas sat in the plush red chair in the Gryffindor common room, staring intently into the fire that was nestled in the fireplace. His thoughts mimicked the flames, flickering and swirling. The common room was empty, save for him, and the crackling fire was his only friend. The only thing that seemed to understand him.

His relationship with Ginny Weasley had crumbled to pieces. Usually he wouldn't be this upset about a girl, but his choice to be with this particular girl had begun to crumble the relationship with the one person he adored most, Seamus Finnigan.

It was all so bloody confusing, he decided. Why was Seamus so upset? Was it Shay's signature pride or was he simply jealous that Dean had gotten a girlfriend before him?

No. He pushed that sour thought as far back in his head as he could. Seamus was his best friend, he would never act like that.

The portrait hole opened with a click and someone stumbled inside, crashing around, obviously drunk off their ass. Dean rolled his eyes at the stupidity and the lack of subtlety radiating from the intruder. He listened intently to see if he could figure out who it was, and after a few muttered Irish curses, Dean knew it was Seamus.

Dean swiveled his head to look at his bestfriend. What he saw broke his heart; there stood Seamus drunk and crying. Dean took long strides over to him.

"Aw bugger off mate, not in the mood." Seamus grumbled when Dean reached him. Of course he wouldn't want to talk to Dean, they'd been fighting for weeks.

"Shay, why're you drunk?" Dean asked softly, ignoring his friend's drunken protests. Seamus didn't answer, just waved off the taller boy. But Dean was having none of it. He grabbed Seamus's chin (a bit too forcefully) and blue eyes met brown.

"Why am I drunk? Well, I 'spose because I drank." Seamus spat bitterly.

"Shay please don't be like this." Dean whispered and he saw Seamus relax. He let go of his chin and he smaller boy's shoulders slumped in a defeated manner, sobs racking his body. Dean was unsure of what to do, so he just stood there rubbing his own arms as if defending himself from a bitter cold.

"I miss ye mate," Seamus choked and Dean was still at a loss for words. Seamus looked at the taller boy expectantly, willing him to speak comforting words and sweet nothings. But Dean's throat felt like it was covered in a thick layer of dust and his mind was completely blank. Seamus was entirely too close in proximity for Dean to function properly. Seamus smelled strongly of firewhiskey, but under that overbearing smell was a hint of the soap that Dean knew the Irishman liked, the smell of clean clothes and sunshine. And faintly of roses, which was a feminine smell but Seamus made it oh so intoxicating.

Dean closed his eyes, telling himself that right now was not a good time to jump his best mate and shag him within an inch of his life. He took a step back and reopened his eyes in time to see the wave of hurt break over Seamus. The blonde boy laughed bitterly.

"Good to know how much I repulse ye, Thomas." Seamus's eyes glowed, whether from the flickering fire or from anger Dean didn't know. Seamus turned around and stomped (stumbled) out of the common room, taking Dean's heart with him. But he knew not to chase after the blonde boy, it would just cause more pain and do neither of them any good.

And as Dean sat back in the chair in front of the fireplace, he wondered why he himself had acted like such an idiot. Like such a schoolgirl with a knee-buckling crush.

That's when he realized that he, Dean Thomas, did three things when he was around Seamus. And those three things were soft reminders that Dean was helplessly drifting in the vast idea that he was in love with Seamus Finnigan.

* * *

 **Sorry it is sooooo short! This fic will have three more chapters though! Thanks for reading, you all rock!**


	2. The First Thing

**As always, I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters in it!**

* * *

After some digging, searching his mind and thinking about all of his earlier crushes and infatuations, Dean realized that he did three things when he was falling in love.

The first thing: Dean would develop an excruciatingly awkward personality when he was around the subject of his affections.

Look at it this way: in general, Dean Thomas was quiet, observant, and composed. All in all, he was elegant. But all those elegant traits flew out the window when he was around his crush.

He thought back to the year before, the Yule ball. He and Seamus had done a good job at managing to snatch up dates, and pretty ones at that. You would think that since Dean had gotten such an attractive date he would have spent all night dancing and partying with said date, but that didn't happen. Instead, Dean spent his time watching Seamus and glaring at Lavender Brown for being the reason that Seamus could not stop laughing the entire night. He imagined what it would be like to cause that melodic laugh to escape Seamus's lips every so often, what it would have been like to have Seamus as his date for the ball, and most especially what it would feel like to twirl both of them as their hearts beat in sync to each other, coaxed by a slow love song.

He had it bad. Like a love sick puppy.

When watching Seamus dance with other people as well as the desire to dance with Seamus himself became too much to bear, Dean finally plucked up the courage and decided to make his move. After a quick but polite apology to his doe-eyed date Dean made his way over to Seamus. The smaller boy was leaning against the wall, some sweat had plastered the ends of his hair to the sides of his face, and despite it being a formal evening Seamus's white button up shirt was slightly un-tucked and his sleeves were yanked up around his elbows. And to Dean he had never looked more beautiful.

As the taller boy walked up to his friend a grin split across Seamus's face showing his alabaster teeth. Dean started wringing his clammy hands together.

"Shay I- Would yo-" Dean stumbled over his words and Seamus clapped him on his back,

"Well spit it out mate."

"I just- Fuck this is ridiculous. D'ya wanna dance Shay?" He finally sighed and held out his hand. Seamus stared at the long, slender fingers for a moment then giggled (yes, _giggled_ ) and took Dean's hand.

Dean could hear the gasps of surprise and squeals of excitement as he pulled Seamus against him and spun them around. But he didn't care. All that mattered was that Seamus was giving him _that_ smile and the melodic sound of his laugh and he was staring into Dean with those alluring blue eyes. Chest bumped awkwardly against chest and Shay was constantly stepping on Dean's toes, but as they danced under the enchanted falling snow, Dean knew that there couldn't have been anything more perfect.

That felt like such a long time ago. Especially since it had been hours since their fight and Seamus hadn't bothered to show up to any classes so far that day.

Dean sat impatiently in the potions classroom, listening to Slughorn drone on about something. But he wasn't really listening, he was worrying. His fingers tapped silently on the dark wooden desk and the corner of his bottom lip was pulled in between his teeth. _Where is he?_

And just like in those cheesy romance novels, Seamus showed up just as Dean thought of him.

Slughorn stopped talking as Seamus muttered an apology for his tardiness and shuffled into the classroom. He looked around for a seat and realized in agony that the only empty place left was directly beside Dean.

Seamus avoided Dean's eyes as he slid into the seat. He kept to the edge of his chair, as fair away from Dean as possible and it was like a slap in the face to the taller boy.

Fed up, Dean ripped a corner piece of paper from the potions book and scrawled a note to Seamus.

 _Let's talk mate, please._

He slid it over to Seamus and the smaller boy picked it up. Then he pulled out his wand, and with a tap the tiny paper had turned into a small pile of ashes.

Dean didn't try again during class after that, no matter how bad he wanted to.

When they were finally dismissed, Seamus bolted but Dean followed close behind with quiet footsteps. He finally caught him in an empty corridor, grabbed his elbow and forced Seamus to look at him.

"Seamus talk to me, _please._ " His voice cracked a bit on the last word.

"What do you want to talk about, Thomas?" Seamus wrenched his elbow from Dean's grasp, "Do you want to talk about your perfect red-headed girlfriend, or would you like to remind me that I made a complete dope of myself last night, or wait, how about how oblivious _you_ are?"

Dean stepped back in shock at his friend's outburst. So many things were going through his mind, the main one being: _what the hell is he talking about?_ He and Seamus stood there, chests heaving slightly and jaws set. Seamus rolled his eyes at Dean's silence and started to walk away and Dean panicked, shouting the first thing that popped into his mind, anything to make Seamus stop leaving.

"Ginny and I broke up!" He shouted and Seamus stopped retreating. He turned, eyes wide and his hair slightly sticking up.

Dean was suddenly reminded of how much he loved the Irish man. He took long strides over to him and stood a few inches away.

"You didn't make a dope of yourself last night, and _I'm_ not the oblivious one." He whispered and Seamus's eyes kept flicking down to Dean's lips.

Time stopped as Seamus lifted himself up on the tips of his toes and brushed his lips against Dean's. Not enough contact to be counted as a kiss but too much contact to ever go back to being just friends. That...action... was stuck in the gray area in between the stark whiteness of friendship and the deep darkness of love and it was driving Dean crazy.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well that was quick, huh? I made this chapter a little longer than the last, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! I should be uploading the last two chapters when the next couple of days... thanks for reading!**

 **Also, I would love to hear some feedback from you guys :))))))**


End file.
